


La nota

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John le deja una nota a Sherlock para que la siga y descubra la verdad sobre lo que siente, ¿sentirá lo mismo Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La nota

En este capítulo os diré de que irá la historia y a partir del siguiente tendréis los capítulos como se merece. Espero que os guste el resumen del fic.

Si, os he mentido con el título y la sinopsis del fic y seguramente much@s habréis entrado para leer un fic corto o el primer capítulo de algún nuevo fic mío por capítulos o simplemente la sinopsis y como va a ser el fic nuevo por capítulos. Pero os habéis equivocado de lugar, eso no va a ser hoy, ni mañana, ni esta semana, ni este mes, ect. Y os estaréis preguntando; entonces, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?  
El por qué es sencillo, porque dejo los fics. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Para siempre?! Calmaros, que no es para siempre. Pero lo debo hacer, no me siento cómoda últimamente, además estoy escribiendo una historia personal de temática LGBT (no puedo contar nada más, lo siento) y quiero centrarme en eso.

Bien, ahora que has dicho que no será para siempre, ¿cuándo volverás a escribir fics Johnlock o de la pareja que sea? Espero volver con ellos en verano, pero entre medias prometo leer fics de mis compañeras de el foro de slash de Sherlock, porque si leo fics, puede que diga que no y los deje para siempre. Si los dejo para siempre, seguro que alguno de vosotros, los fieles sobre todo, me mataría mientras durmiera o me amenazaría con matar a mi familia si no volviera a los fics.

Como dije, quiero centrarme en la historia LGBT que estoy escribiendo, no, no va a ser johnlock o alguna pareja de fic, es una historia donde todo lo he imaginado yo; empezando por los protagonistas que son 4, lo que les pasa a cada uno, como son, ect. También he tenido que imaginarme todo el entorno, como se comportan, como es su día a día,… Mucho que pensar y que si me dedico a escribir fics, poco tiempo tendré para ella y poco podré avanzar.

Pido disculpas a mis pocos lectores fieles por lo que va a pasar en esta cuenta, pido disculpas a los que de vez en cuando me leían y pido disculpas a los que me descubran y se enteren de esto. Siento que pasa esto, pero me parece que es la decisión más correcta que puedo hacer a día de hoy. Decisión que llevaba tiempo pensando y que he decidido llevarla a acabo porque sino, sería un continuo, ¿cuándo vas a subir algo? Actualiza, por favor y un continuo largo baraje de insistencias, haciendo que yo me agobiara y subiría entonces cosas malas y no es plan.

Lo siento y nos vemos en mis fics en verano sino hay más novedades de por medio. Verano es igual a Agosto.


End file.
